Many modern electronic devices, such as terminal equipment, personal computers and portable personal digital assistants (PDA), include several useful applications for the users. These versatile devices may thus be used as notebooks, electronic calendars and alarm clocks. The users of these devices do not need separate devices or accessories for each purpose.
The user friendliness and usability of the user interface of these devices, terminal equipment and PDAs in particular, has increased in recent years but there is still need for improvements especially in the interoperation of separate applications.